Daddy's Not So Little Girl
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: Things change, and so has Haruhi and the Host club. After five years of her disappearance Kyoya and Tamaki need her back. They want her to bring them heirs to their vast fortune. But who is she now? Haruhi what are you hiding? Haru OOC Tamaki/Haruhi/Kyoya
1. Daddy's Not So Little Princess

So I had this idea for this fanfic for a long while, I just had to type it to make sure I wouldnt forget it. The next chapter though won't be out for a while because I plan to finish my other one based _Maximum Ride _called _Abandoned._

I do hope you like this one though. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Daddy's Not So Little Princess

"…_That honor student girl, Haruhi Fujioka, was it? I think she'd make a wonderful bride for my Kyoya in the future. I just wanted you to know my intentions." – Mr. Ohtori_

"_Well, unfortunately it looks like we are not going to get along after all. I'm sorry but that's the one thing I could never allow, my friend." –Mr. Suoh_

_-Ouran High School Host Club_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five years after graduation…<strong>_

A young woman made her way down the street of a busy New York suburb; though she missed her beloved home country of Japan she found that life in the Americas was truly fascinating. Her brown hair now down past her shoulders had a slight curl in them even with the neon purple highlights in them. Surely she looked truly different than she did in her past, instead of being so flat-chested with a boyish hair cut her body now held luscious curves and her chest in time did grow to a surprising amount.

No one would recognize her now. Not even her very best friends that she somehow lost contact with over the last couple years. It had seemed as though she slipped right out of their grasps. Yes she did miss them terribly but she had a new life now, there simply was no time for complaining of a broken heart.

Stopping to fix the lace of her black combat boots with a slight heel she looked up and into the busy morning in the Big Apple. It had seemed as though her fashion choices over the years seemed to tend towards Nekozawa-sempai but just not as dark and gruesome. Anything to do with black magic she obviously avoided, she already had a lifetime of curses to begin with.

Pulling out her purple IPod she slipped the ear buds into her ears and turned up and listened to the voice of Gerard Way from _My Chemical Romance_. Silently singing along to _The Sharpest Lives _she made her way down the street and disappeared into the crowd. This was undoubtedly not the Haruhi Fujioka that everyone expected but who were they to judge, when they themselves also changed over the last few years.

~O~o~O~

Kyoya Ohtori had a duty to fulfill, so did his best friend, Tamaki Suoh, but this one required the help of one very special girl. It was their job to find her and soon. If not their families would both be up in terrible scandal and they would lose the titles of being one of the elite. Both of their families required an heir yet the two of them had the same lovely woman in mind, they could share. By doing so both of their lavish empires would forever be expanded. Now if they could only find the mysterious Haruhi, wherever she may be. Both of them blamed the other for her sudden disappearance.

Now they would use everything in their power to bring her back to them. Little did she know that the two young men had already claimed her as their very own, ever since the very beginning…

Haruhi Fujioka would be the mother to both of their children, no matter what.

~O~o~O~

"Hikaru, I'm bored." Complained a disgruntled Kaoru Hitachiin to his older twin brother. Everything sure was quiet after their precious 'play thing' disappeared five years back.

Though everyone mostly blamed the Ice King and the Idiot King for making her abruptly disappear. Now there was nothing left to do but design clothing and play practical jokes on everyone. Even after all these years the Hitachiin twins were still their maniacal selves. Though the two weren't as close as they were before they still loved the other very much, despite the differences that Haruhi immediately recognized from the beginning.

"What ever shall we do?" Hikaru immediately responded looking up from his next contraption for his new joke. He too was bored right now, without Haruhi things weren't as funny as they used to be. The Host Club hadn't even got together for a proper meeting in so long. He just had to do something about this; life shouldn't be so dull and boring.

"Something, it is quite dreadfully dull around here." His twin helpfully suggested as he scrolled down the menu of his cellphone. Mori was most likely busy with kendo; Hunny was probably nearby eating cake yet again, Kyoya was at his office still and Tamaki was most likely there with him. The two of them just had to inherit the vast global companies. Many thought otherwise though.

Hikaru sat deep in thought, what possibly could they do around here? Maybe a trip to Hawaii or somewhere in Caribbean? Or perhaps to an expensive amusement park, somewhere the commoners also go. Then again they could go to their favorite place yet, one of those malls or stores that Haruhi took them to. Those were always the most interesting of the bunch, especially with the cheap things they could buy. The possibilities were endless, yet none of them seemed interesting. They were all things that they had done before.

Then he got an idea, a most very interesting matter. Something that the Host Club had been neglecting for years, Haruhi.

Maybe they should give dear Haruhi a call, wherever she maybe. Hikaru smirked as he thought of that new idea then looked at his twin and pulled up closer to whisper in Kaoru's ear the contraption in his hands soon forgotten. Looking surprised for ever thinking of such a thing his twin smirked back at him.

This new game would be fun. Both of the brothers smiled mischievously, this would be interesting. Wait until the others found out…

~O~o~O~

Though at this very moment a very expectant young man sat a table delightfully eating cake after cake. Sharing slices here and there for his still beloved Usa-chan. While his very taller cousin practiced in the dojo not far away happily watching the smaller young man as he eats his precious cakes.

No matter how many cakes the smaller young man ate he would never grow tired or any bigger. Though it did seem as though he did grow six inches in the last five years, it really didn't help him though for he still looked as though he was a young child. Many young women from Ouran truly thought that he was immortal for never seeming to age at all. Then abruptly the young man stopped eating cake or at least slowed down quite a bit for his cousin to notice and stop from his practice.

"Takashi." The man eating cake said looking at his taller stoic cousin.

"Hmmm." The taller cousin replied, he really wasn't much of a talker even after all these years. Turning towards his smaller cousin he went toward the table full of lavish and decadent desserts that only money could buy.

"I wonder what Haruhi is up to?" the smaller man said out of the blue momentarily astonishing his quieter cousin.

"…" the taller cousin didn't have anything to add to that. Though he too missed the only female member of the Host Club.

"I just hope she is ok, wherever she is." The smaller cousin put in as those weird pink flowers flitted around his face again, they always seemed to come out of nowhere. It was always an odd moment when his angelic face was sad, he could almost see the flowers turning into frowning faces.

"Me too." The taller cousin put in as he pat the smaller cousin's head. Hunny would get out of his sudden mope. Maybe a visit with everyone would benefit.

It seemed as those were just the words that Hunny was looking for. As soon as they left his mouth Hunny's expression turned a full 180 degrees and the pink flowers once again reappeared. But Mori knew that Hunny's sadness would later return.

~O~o~O~

"Raven! There you are, we were looking for you!" Haruhi turned to the sound of her nickname, the one she went by now. Looking up from her IPod she saw her friends from college.

Yes she still wanted to be a lawyer like her mother; Haruhi wasn't one to give up on her dreams. Those she did look a little unconventional her friends in New York accepted her for who she was. Luckily many of them also held other secret interests of their own. Cat, the girl with the bright bluish-pink hair looked up at her from her own big text book to wave at her. Jake, the boy with the snakebites, held Cat's pink Hello-Kitty bag embarrassed at having touched such a bright color. Jess held his book on biology tightly trying to ignore that his girlfriend, Onyx, was playing with the chains on his dark jeans trying to fully gain his attention.

Not many people would have guessed that her new group of friends were actually interested into having a better future and getting an education. These young people actually wanted a stable job and life and wouldn't waste their time or money on things such as drugs. People would always categorize them as the well-known stereotypes. Her friends were misfits and she felt as though belonged, though in her heart if was odd being the fifth wheel and she did miss the Host Club dearly.

Heading towards Jess and Jake, who were the ones that called her name, she couldn't help but smile. The two young men reminded her of another set of twins she knew; yes Jess and Jake were twin brothers also though not people would have guessed with the different skin tones, natural hair colors and their eyes. But they did have the same face despite Jake's snakebites and Jess's piercing on his nose. These two were at least more controlled than Hikaru and Kaoru ever were.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Haruhi's special accent kicked in but everybody loved her even more for even having it. Her friends smiled at the sound of her sweet voice.

"Not much, Raven are you ready for testing?" Cat asked looking at Haruhi. Even now Haruhi was still the brightest out of all her friends; it was no wonder why she had gotten such a good scholarship. But knowing Haruhi, it would seem as though she was ready a month in advanced.

If the Host Club only saw her now, would they repulsed by her new person? Would Tamaki call her his 'daughter', would he be the same idiotic person from before who wanted her to call him 'Daddy'? But she wasn't Daddy's little girl anymore. Haruhi was someone a little stronger than ever before.

Thus the day went on, but little would she know her life would change overnight.

~O~o~O~

"Are you sure she is there?" Tamaki Suoh asked looking at his best friend anxiously. Why would Haruhi be in such a dangerous yet beautiful city? He had no clue why, his Idiot King air once again returning.

"I'm sure she is, we just have to wait until she falls into our trap." Kyoya responded coldly but his best friend noted the happiness in his voice.

This was the moment they were looking for, the chance to finally get the girl. She couldn't have escaped from the powerful Ohtori group all together. Such a thing was deemed impossible. But yet this one girl had escaped their clutches for years, how could she do such an impossible feat?

"So I take it we're going to the Big Apple?" Tamaki questioned looking at the screen of Kyoya's priceless Bible-worthy laptop.

"Indeed we are my friend, indeed we are." Kyoya replied smirking to himself while he held hands with Tamaki. Soon their little family would be complete and so would the Host Club.

After years of emptiness everyone would finally be back together again.

~O~o~O~

The sounds of classical piano music drifted through the somewhat busy coffee shop, some of the prices were cheap yet there were also things that were quite outrageous on the menu too. Haruhi was sure that the Host Club would have loved this place deeming fit as it was a place for both commoners and those of elite breeding.

Sipping her hot chocolate, Haruhi took out the anime book she was reading and began to relax. There were no classes today so she decided it would be a day of relaxation. Maybe she would check in on her dad back in Japan, they haven't talked to each other in months. But they still had the strong connection of father and daughter that would never break.

The music was starting to get to her, it reminded her of someone she knew way too much, Haruhi was about to plug herself back into her purple IPod again to listen to some of her favorite bands when she heard a familiar voice. Not just one but two, two very distinct and mischievous voices.

What they were doing in New York, she never really quite knew? The only thing in her mind was what if they recognized her?

* * *

><p>Whoo! So what do you think? Besides it being very OOC. I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading!<p>

I do not own any thing, any of the brands or products mentioned. Nor Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to the proper owners...


	2. Daddy's Not So Little Treasure

So here is a little treat for those of you who read this story. This took a while, but school never gives me a chance to work on my favorite hobbies anymore... Darn classes. But this will be worked on too. I'm still trying to get this story into the action with more Kyoya and Tamaki and the Host Club. So just stay tune and bear with me. ~ aprettyfacevampire

I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Daddy's Not So Little Treasure

_Hitachiin Twins + Boredom = Doomsday for All_

_-An innocent observation from Book 1_

* * *

><p>~O~o~O~<p>

"What type of coffee do you want Hikaru?" A redheaded twin asked his brother looking up at the very expensive part of the menu. This coffee shop was the talk of the month from mommy-dearest.

They just had to try it just this once.

Looking around the coffee shop for a while, Hikaru glanced at the menu and decided on settling on the most expensive thing on the menu. Some weird coffee that came from a cat, it sounded a little outgoing. Also considering that the coffee beans were first eaten by the cat, digested and finally out of their bodies as fecal matter. Then collected then roasted into a very delicious caffeinated drink.

It sounded more as an object that would be included in a dare than a beverage.

Glancing at the back corner for a second Hikaru spotted a young woman with long slight curly brownish –purple hair sitting alone reading some manga of some sort. Maybe she was an otaku, upon closer inspection it proved to be that the book was in Japanese. Something was oddly familiar about her too.

"Hikaru? Hikaru? Your coffee is getting cold." Karou Hitachiin said to his twin brother trying to snap him out of his reverie. But alas his attempt was unsuccessful.

Still entranced with the Japanese woman sitting secluded in the corner Hikaru grasped at the coffee in Karou's hand (Karou's special premium dark roasted vanilla tropical hazelnut from who-know-where-the-heck-istan coffee with real cream and two scoops of pure sugar) and chugged it into his own mouth. In turn Hikaru missed his open mouth and spilling not only the (REALLY) hot coffee on himself but his brother also (unfortunately).

"Hikaru? OUCH! What's your problem, man? Those were the custom ordered leather shoes that mom got me!" Karou said upset that Hikaru spilt the very hot coffee over his brand spanking new shoes.

Turning to his twin for a few moments, Hikaru went to help wipe off the hot coffee from his brother. They were supposed to be at the new penthouse in a couple hours so they could they could actually take a breather from the jet lag. But as he looked up again and into the corner Hikaru realized the woman was gone.

Was it just his overactive imagination or what? Because for a second he could have sworn that the young woman looked exactly like Haruhi Fujioka.

~O~o~O~

Today was supposed to be a regular day off day for Haruhi. After her routine dark hot chocolate of the week she would then head out into the city and maybe do a little shopping. Perhaps she would go to the new little Asian market that just opened a few days ago, she was running low on her favorite shrimp flavored ramen.

Just as she was about to play _I Miss You _by _Blink-182,_ since the classical Beethoven was starting to get really dull (plus it brought up some very painful memories), Haruhi looked up to see two identical young men stride into the coffee shop. Two familiar red-headed figures in this quaint but also popular coffee shop in New York City which was very very far away from the place where she left them.

She had to escape and now. Who knew they were already this close to finding her?

Basically chugging the last itty bits of her heavenly rich dark hot chocolate Haruhi stood up, placing her manga book down for a second and plugged herself back into her little world of music. This time choosing _Dead _by _My Chemical Romance_ and singing in tune to the music.

(She had taken a music course with her new friends once and a while.) The world drifted away as the lyrics brought her away from the harsh and cruel reality.

…_And if you're heart stops beating,_

_I'll be here wondering_

_Did you get what you deserved?_

_~O~_

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserved?_

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_~O~_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_~O~_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

_Oh dead_

_~O~_

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish_

_You never fell in love_

_Did you get what you deserved?_

_The ending of your life_

_~O~_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserved?_

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_~O~_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_~O~_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

_~O~_

_And in my honest observation_

_During this operation_

_Found a complication_

_In your heart, so long_

'_Cause now you've got _

_Maybe just two weeks to live_

_I said "Is that the most the both of you can give?"…_

_**-Dead **__by __**My Chemical Romance**_

~O~o~O~

"I hope Hika-chan and Kao-chan like the cake I brought them." A certain small dark blonde headed boy asked his taller cousin as they waited at the front door of the Hitachiin manor.

This was more of a surprise visit than anything else. Honey not only liked to eat cake but on the few rare occasions he did love to share it, the key word here being rare.

"Hmm." His cousin replied hearing the footsteps of someone coming to answer the door.

There at the door were the two twin faces of the twins' maids. Go figures that the two would still keep the maids now that they were out of adolescence.

"Pardon us Masters Morinozuka and Haninozuka but the Masters Hitachiins are not here right now." the two voices of the maids answered as they bowed in deep regret.

"They're not here? Do you know when they will be back?" The pink flowers that hovered over the smaller man had now turned into saddened frowny-faces. Honey was looking forward for this visit for days.

"We're so sorry Masters but we do not know how long they will be gone for, they are on a trip." The maids responded.

"Oh." Replied the stoic Morinozuka cousin as he patted Honey on the back to try and get him out of that dreadful funk that he was in. Where was Usa-chan when they needed him?

"Where did they go?" Honey asked sweetly as Mori had slightly cheered him up.

"We did not know why but we had overheard something about America but more specifically New York City." The maids answered in sync.

So that's where they were up to, hmm? Honey thought silently to himself, he was so naïve as everyone thought he was.

"Thank you for your time then." Honey replied as he swiftly turned around and headed back to the limo waiting for them. He would just have to eat him delicious cake with Usa-chan on the plane ride there.

But for now there were certain things that had to be done. Clothing to pack, sweets to sneak in, stuffed animals to dress up for the air ride there. (They too had to be in style of course.) Also including the private eco-friendly family jet that had to be readied.

Honey just couldn't wait, neither could Mori.

Yep, watch out Haruhi because your world would be crashing down in just a matter of hours. Two more members of the Host Club were coming to America. The USA wouldn't know what hit them, especially with the Host Club there.

Haruhi was doomed.

~O~o~O~

"Have you heard the recent update?" Kyoya asked as his best friend sat down opposite of him, not even bothering to look up from his laptop.

"What update, has something happened to _her_?" Tamaki exploded his emotions were way out of whack.

"Calm down you idiot, _she _is fine for now that is. But it's the others that I am talking about." Kyoya so wanted to whack Tamaki in the head right now, he could be such an idiot at times. Sometimes he wondered where his brain had gone.

"Others?" Tamaki questioned stupefied. This was getting nowhere.

Sighing deeply Kyoya muttered a curse under his breath then continued to answer his best friend.

"Yes, _others._ Apparently at the moment two very mischievous Hitachiins have arrived at JFK Airport via family jet." Kyoya paused to let the words sink in.

Three…two…one…

"WHAT? Those horrible, ill-behaved, impish, malicious, wicked perverts! Who knows what they could be doing to our girl!" Kyoya smiled in satisfaction he loved to see Tamaki all riled up like that. It brought back to those fond memories of way back when they were attending Ouran Academy still.

"She'll be fine, Tamaki. Sheesh, you idiot. Do you even know how many freaking people actually live in New York City alone? We're just lucky that we were able to find her so quickly." Kyoya replied coldly.

"You call this quickly; it's been almost six freaking years!" Tamaki stated angry, and not in his 'Princely' way either.

"Tamaki, calm down. Just remember we **will **have her in the end, okay?" Kyoya replied with a weak smile. He knew that by the end of the year Haruhi would be theirs. Forever. "Would a hug make it better?" he said sarcastically not expecting a response.

"Yes." Tamaki sniffled slightly he was still a little wound up from being angry.

At least he wasn't planting mushrooms in his desk, thought Kyoya. It had taken hours for his desk to be clean again.

"You're impossible you know." Kyoya stated shoving Tamaki away from him; the Suoh heir really wanted that damn hug.

"Yet you love me anyway. " Tamaki said with a smirk. Was he an annoying idiot or what?

This really was getting nowhere, back to planning. Once again Kyoya went back to work ignoring the blonde in the corner sulking in loneliness.

~O~o~O~

_Call me. – Cat ^-^_

Haruhi read the text on her purple cell phone. Today was also an off day for Cat, maybe they would head off to _Hot Topic_ later. It had been a while since they all had 'girl time', might as well invite Onyx also. Haruhi knew that she wouldn't want to be left out.

She was up to just about anything as long as it got her mind off of the past. All she could think about was how it all ended, this time she wouldn't wear her heart on her sleeve. Love could be such a fickle thing.

Nonetheless a few short hours later Haruhi (Raven), Cat and Onyx made their way to the store hoping to find something new to their collections back at their own apartments.

"Who's up to a sleepover?" Onyx giggled playing with her new ear piercing.

"Definitely, we haven't had a chance to talk with out the guys being with us for months." Cat put in fluffing out her now deep black with turquoise colored hair.

"I'll get the movies…" Haruhi put in, as was in tradition.

"Junk food…" Onyx put in.

"I call music this time, Raven. There's got to be more to life than just _My Chemical Romance_. Besides _Paramore_ is good too." Cat put in, she loved all different types of music.

"Whose place do we go to this time?" Onyx asked with Haruhi on her right side and Cat on her left. The girls had linked arms with one another and had somehow managed to walk with their bags still holding on to each other on the busy side walk.

"I happen to know a little birdie's place they we haven't been to in years." Cat put in with a smirk.

"Fine, but this time don't leave your junk everywhere." Haruhi gave in; the girls could really get into it so she decided to let them sleep at her place for a change. The girls could be complete slobs at times, it was unbelievable. "But do any of you know what the guys are up to?" She asked, the boys were always getting into trouble. (Just like some other people she used to know.)

"Who knows?" Cat put in, it was 'girl time' still.

"And who cares?" Onyx said with a smile and pulled her friends along the street. Where they eventually broke out singing their favorite songs and got strange looks from people walking by.

They were different, they were weird. But they didn't try to hide their weirdness this time they embraced it. The girls had each other and that was all they ever needed.

~O~o~O~

"Are you sure that was her Hikaru?" Karou asked his twin brother now that they were back to the lavish penthouse suite of the building the family owned.

"I'm absolutely positive, Karou. It just had to be, no one else has that aura around them." Hikaru put in.

"But why would she be in New York City, didn't Kyoya put his family's special forces on her case a while back. Don't you think she would have been found by now?" Karou asked making a point.

"Unless she was hiding something." Hikaru stated, Haruhi was good at doing that.

"But what and why would she be hiding from us?" Karou asked, their ex-play toy would have some very good reasons for not talking to any members of the Host Club for such a long while.

"Maybe it had something to do with the present we left in her luggage the last time we saw her." Hikaru said stating the last prank they pulled on Haruhi. Thus they went on and on for hours.

Somehow they went from Haruhi having a secret lover, or a lovechild to being kidnapped by aliens from a different universe.

"Hikaru." Karou said innocently to his brother yet again.

"What?" Hikaru asked placing the bag of clothing on the Swarovski glass table. They finally were doing something besides sitting on the leather couches all day.

"I'm bored." Karou whined.

Here we go again…

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. I still have to get the action and drama going. Thanks for reading!<p>

Hey, does anyone got any great bands that they like with good songs? My very favorite is undeniably _My Chemcial Romance _but I would like to use others.

I own nothing. All songs, products, items even characters do not belong to me, all rights belong to the real authors.


	3. Daddy's Not Gonna Like This

It's a short chapter I know, but I was on a time constraint. Enjoy.

Tell me what you think should happen next, I would like to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Daddy's Not Gonna Like This

_Dear Mother in heaven…_

_-Haruhi Fujioka, Ouran High School Host Club_

~O~o~O~

"This is the part when he jumps like a little girl and screams!" Cat jokes. The girls were in the middle of a scary movie marathon, earlier they watched the original _Nightmare on Elms Street_.

"Such a sissy! I mean why can't boys be manlier?" Onyx stated biting into a chocolate dipped pretzel and snorting at the actor's expense.

Haruhi's mind immediately came to the thought of Mori-sempai.

"True." Haruhi replied taking a shrimp chip out of the bag, these were one of her very favorites; she always got them whenever she stopped by the Oriental store.

The movie, as they referred to it, was actually an old TV series based on the books _Goosebumps _by R.L. Stine. This one came from 1998, only a couple years younger than the girls were. But it was funny to make fun of the cheesy things in the 'movie'.

Finally looking at the clock, Haruhi then noticed the time. Bright red numbers flashed 3:52 AM. God, she was going to need a lot of coffee in the morning.

It was going to be a long night, err morning that is.

~O~o~O~

"I wonder what types of cakes they have here." A certain Honey asked as he and his cousin sat in the family limo that was currently heading for Manhattan. Or more specifically Hitachiin residence.

"Huhh." Takashi responded looking out the dark bulletproof tinted windows and towards the street crowded with dozens upon hundreds of pedestrians.

Mayhap Honey would fall asleep he was really prone to the dread jet-lag. Luckily for himself, that he already went to sleep while on the plane. He couldn't risk any mishaps in this new country that they were in.

Silence filled the car for a good portion of ten minutes. Honey must have been falling asleep. Or not.

"Takashi, Takashi are we there yet?" Honey asked with those giant eyes of his and the still slightly worn out Usa-chan in his arms.

It was kinda cute for such a young man to acting like a child but still, he was in his late twenties.

Just as Takashi was about to answer soft snores filled the void. Pheww, he just escaped that one Takashi didn't really know where the Hitachiins residence was. But they would find out soon.

Now he finally had enough time to read that big book of animals that he brought along with him. But which one would he start with?

There were ever so many.

Which one should he choose?

Chicken? Raccoon? Red Panda? Bunny?

~O~o~O~

"Let's play a game!" Hikaru suggested.

"Well 'the which one is Hikaru game', is already off the list." Karou stated flipping through the fashion magazine that was lying on the counter.

"No you silly. Let's play on that the white box looking thing called the 'Wii'." Hikaru opened the entertainment center cabinet to see a giant stack of semi-precious video games.

"Wii? Isn't it a commoner invention?" Karou stated suddenly piqued.

"How about this one, it's called 'Cooking Mama'?" Hikaru flipped over the box to read the back.

"Sounds a bit lame, is there anything with zombies over there?" Karou asked walking over to his brother.

"Find it yourself, I'm going to make you breakfast with this cooking mama. I could be just like a commoner!" Hikaru went over to turn on the white box.

Let the games begin.

~O~o~O~

The girls finally left at five thirty in the afternoon. Now Haruhi had to clean up every single square inch of her medium sized apartment. At least this time they didn't draw all over her _Black Veiled Brides_ poster or the _Green Day_ one by her closet.

Wow the damage was a bit extensive. Cat and Onyx would have to pay for that later.

How did the pizza box get stuck in between the cushions of her couch?

Was that a mascara swipe on the remote?

Whose converse was stuck on the ceiling fan?

What the hell happened last night?

Did Onyx spike their drinks …again?

Taking a deep breath, Haruhi grabbed her _Nightmare Before Christmas_ backpack, slipped on her knee-high converse, pulled on her favorite neon purple sweater and jogged out the door.

She desperately needed a break for now, a little time to get away from the world and take a breather.

~O~o~O~

She didn't know why but she was running, running across the busy streets flooded with traffic. All she knew was that she had to leave now.

Then a voice called out among the loud noise of the busy city. Somewhere behind her a car honked its horn impatiently, it was a little too close for comfort.

Only one voice could sound like that, for a second Haruhi paused.

"Haruhi!" There were two voices, to very familiar voices.

Instinctively Haruhi turned to the sound of her real name, who was calling her?

"Haruhi, watch out!" The voice(s) called out frantically.

Then it hit her _literally_.

~O~o~O~

"Hello?" Kyoya asked flipping his phone open impatiently. They were just about to land, and the usage of this technology wasn't supposed to be on right now. "What do you want now?" His temper was flaring up a bit.

"Who is it?" Tamaki whispered on his other side, apparently he hand just awoken from his nap.

"Quiet." Kyoya stated, apparently somebody was sleepy. Glaring at Tamaki the young man continued, "Continue."

A voice was heard on the other end, suddenly on the chair next to Tamaki another cell phone went off. The young man flopped around until he finally found the cell phone.

Quickly he answered and the two of them were deep within conversation, until the next words made the men turn pale.

"She was hit, by a car. I'm sorry, but she is fighting for her life right now. You might want to get her soon." The men sat frozen as statues of ice.

Then the twin voices on both end hung up.

No. This shouldn't be happening.

NO. NOT HER.

No. Please not her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

I own nothing. All items do not belong to me, nor are the names of bands.


	4. Daddy Don't Look Now

Surprise, surprise. I never would have guessed this. Enjoy. Then tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Daddy Don't Look Now

"_Male harem? ...Debauchery?"_

_-Kirimi Nekozawa, Ouran High School Host Club Book 5_

* * *

><p>~O~o~O~<p>

One minute she was walking down the busy street, then it suddenly it happened. A flash back, the same one that was haunting her dreams for the last five years. The very one where _he_ comes after her, the one when she is too weak to fight back. The same event that cost her, her family, friends, and sense of safety/ protection. Because of it she changed so much, as a way to deal with the emotional and physical pain that _he_ left behind.

It was the one secret that NO ONE knew. But it turned out to be more than just one little secret, it was two.

Her body was shaking, convulsing as the horrifying memories returned and racked her brain. Haruhi struggled to once again regain composure, to act as if everything was normal on the outside. She was quite good at doing this normally. But it was fight too hopeless to win.

Finally the black veil lifted from her eyes and Haruhi fought against the biting nerves keeping her from moving her feet forward.

She heard the crosswalk light switch, the noise a loud beep but she could not move a single centimeter. The edge of her vision was still so fuzzy, until two voices called her out of her reverie.

Move, she willed her body to take just a step forward. But the task deemed too daunting, she moved barely a millimeter.

They brought back the happier memories.

But alas it was too late.

Another shock of pain racked her body; this one at least didn't hurt as much. It wouldn't dull the pain she went through five years ago.

Her last thoughts went back to the voices as she heard angels scream in her ears the name she hadn't used in years.

"Haruhi!"

"Wake up!"

"Don't close your eyes!" Something hit her face, but she couldn't comprehend it. The voices grew fuzzier, her eyesight blurred even more. It was getting hard to breath, so she coughed but something warm and wet came out of her throat with it.

It burned, and then she felt as if her chest was fire. Something soft touched her face, was it an angel's wing?

Once again she coughed, it stung.

This was too painful to be heaven, she thought. Maybe this was hell.

~O~o~O~

"I'm sorry Masters but we will be arriving late due to traffic in the area." The voice of the driver sounded above Mori and Honey's head.

Luckily the younger cousin was now awake and not in a grouchy mood what-so-ever. Mori folded the top corner of the page he was reading and silently closed the book. Turning to look out the window he heard the sounds of and ambulance's sirens break through the cars as driver's pulled to the side.

"Must be an accident. I wonder if the person was hurt badly." Honey said innocently, he was such a kind soul it couldn't stand for another's pain.

"Dunno." Mori answered looking out as the paramedics came running out of the vehicle.

Looking out at the horizon he saw something or was it someone one crippled over on the unforgiving pavement. Glass lay strewn on the street.

"Don't look." Mori moved over to cover Honey's eyes.

"Why?" Honey asked trying to pull Mori's fingers off his face.

"Too much blood." Mori answered and suddenly stiffened; as he did Honey noticed it too.

There talking to the paramedics were two very familiar red heads, dressed nicely.

It was undoubtedly the Hitachiins.

"Driver, pull over."

~O~o~O~

The same woman from before in the coffee shop was walking down the sidewalk Hikaru mused watching from the sidelines.

Suddenly she paused, and from his view he could see her shaking. Something was wrong, terribly wrong with her.

Was she having a panic attack?

The light changed and cars drove by, but still the woman didn't move. He could see the expression on her face; it was one he had seen before.

"Hey Hikaru doesn't that girl look a lot like Haruhi?" Karou said pointing out to the women still in the middle of the road.

"Yeah, but why isn't she moving? Can't she see the cars coming?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

"I wonder…" Karou suddenly said, then looked as a speeding car approached the woman and she still did not move.

"Haruhi!" Karou called out, Hikaru saw the woman flinch. Hmmm…

Maybe she would move, hopefully before the car hit her.

"Haruhi, watch out!" The twins called, but it was too late.

The next second the twins witnessed as Haruhi's body became a chew toy to the car and watched as she hit the glass windshield and fell to the pavement easily. Blood was pouring profusely everywhere and very quickly too.

Not good.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru cried and ran for the crippled woman as the car that hit her eventually slowed down, but not for long.

Oh God, she was hurt!

~O~o~O~

"So those despicable twins got to her first?" Tamaki freaked out. He was on the edge of explosion; the plane just had to arrive soon.

"We'll be there soon Tamaki, don't worry. My staff in the U.S. are making sure she gets the best care available. She WILL live." Kyoya reassured him.

But inside he too was worried, how could this have happened? How could American's or people in general be so reckless? Once he got a hold of that driver he was going to sue him for all he had.

No one messed with their girl and lived to tell the tale. NO ONE.

"We just found her, what if we lose her? I won't be able to live if I lose a woman I love, again!" Tamaki cried out painfully. The sharp knives feeling in his chest digging deeper making it hard to breathe.

Kyoya tried to hide it but his body was shaking, he too would lose his mind if he lost her. If she didn't live the two men would fall into insanity.

Tamaki only clutched his hand even tighter. At least they had each other, for now.

Still they waited for what felt like an eternity for the plane to land.

"Masters, we have arrived in JFK, the limousine is waiting." A voice on the overhead speakers sounded.

Instantaneously the two men shot up, they would see Haruhi if it was the last thing they did.

~O~o~O~

At this moment Jess was just turning in for his internship at the hospital he hoped to work at eventually one day. That's when a sudden alarm went off at his station in the ER.

A bystander was the victim of a hit and run, some crazy druggie drove over a young woman. The next second the room was full of people, all of whom were following the two paramedics with a stretcher between them.

Jess looked down and gasped, he'd recognized that face anywhere.

"Where are they taking her?" Jess looked up to seen a pair of redheads, a tall Japanese man, and a small dirty-blonde headed teen come to his desk.

He was the only one working this shift right now.

"To the surgery room, the best doctors in the field are going to operate on her." Jess tried to answer them calmly. Concern marred his voice as he felt bad for his friend.

Hopefully she would live; Doctors Bloomfield and Tracen were the best in the line of work.

Then another thought crossed his mind, he had to call Onyx immediately.

"You guys can't go in there, but might I suggest the waiting room. I'll inform you when Raven comes out of the operation room." The men stared at him or was it more like glaring.

"Raven?" "Who's Raven?" Voices asked, the men obviously knew Raven, they were asking about her as she was wheeled in right?

"Sorry, that's her nickname now. I meant Haruhi, I'm her friend Jess." He introduced himself.

The men stared at him quizzically; they must have thought he was an odd one.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a call to make." Jess left the uncomfortable area , he really needed to call Onyx she would tell Aiden. Aiden needed to be informed as soon as Haruhi left the operating room.

As he left he heard one voice ask, "What was that on his noise? Is that even comfortable?" Jess smirked.

People will be people.

Minutes later Onyx was on the line wondering what in the world was going on.

"Onyx, are you watching him?" Jess asked frantically.

"Yes, he's playing Pokémon right now." Her voice answered. "Why what's wrong?"

"Raven's in the hospital right now, that's what's wrong. I need you to bring Aiden over in an hour, she might not make it. It's pretty serious." Jess informed her sadly.

"Jessie tell me that's not true!" Onyx almost screamed and he could hear Aiden talking in the background.

God, did he hate it or what when she called him that girl's name?

"Onyx just bring him in."

"Fine, explain to me later what happened. I'll call your brother and Cat. See ya." The line went silent.

Poor Aiden, how were they going to explain this one?

~O~o~O~

It wasn't until eight that night when Kyoya and Tamaki arrived. Both of them were flustered and shocked to say the least. Especially since the rest of the former host club was occupying the waiting room. Honey was looking at all the candies in the vending machine, wondering how many he should buy. Mori was watching him from the corner of his eye. Hikaru and Karou were debating on whether to watch a American drama soap opera or the one in Spanish.

All in all, total chaos and perfectly normal (somewhat).

"Where is she?" Kyoya asked coldly coming up to the man in charge at the front desk.

"Fujioka is in the OR still, she'll be done in a few minutes." The man responded then when back to doing paperwork.

It was nine in the afternoon when a young boy came into the waiting room with a Pikachu backpack and a pack of Pokémon cards. A young woman came from behind him, holding the little boy gently.

"Uncle Jess, Aunt Onyx said that something was wrong, what's going on? Why are we visiting you at work?"

Before the man could answer a voice on the phone buzzed loudly.

"Fujioka, Haruhi room 2134."

The little boy stilled.

"Mommy?"

The Host Club froze. Did they all hear that correctly?

Was that a 'mommy' they heard?

* * *

><p>Haruhi has a son? What is going on?<p>

So what happens next?

Thanks for reading.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.


	5. Daddy Promise Me You Won't Leave

Tah -dah! a new chapter! Tell me what you think please!

So who is the Daddy? Tell me who you think it should be? I have an idea for it will be but I want to hear what you guys think first!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Daddy Promise Me You Won't Leave

"_We're exceptionally codependent, we tend to shut out everyone else." –Karou Hitachiin, Ouran Host Club Book Five_

* * *

><p>~O~o~O~<p>

"MOMMY?" The Host Club said as one, completely and utterly shocked to the core.

What was going on around here?

Turning to look at the child, the Host club studied him closely. He looked about five and had Haruhi's luscious dark brown hair. But the boy's eyes were an odd brownish-hazel color. They could almost see a tad bit of Ranka in him too, but his hair was a bit curly on the ends.

"What is mommy doing here?" the spoke again surprising them all.

"Aiden, it's hard to say this but," the man with the nose piercing spoke up and came around his desk to squat low enough in front if the kid so he could look into the boy's beautiful eyes.

"But what? What's going on Uncle Jess?" The boy was on the verge of tears, some of the Pokémon cards fell to the ground in a jumbled mess. Pikachu and Charmander fell to the sticky-ish floor followed by Mew.

"She was in a terrible, terrible accident today. There's a chance she might not make it." The man stood up to look at the Host Club.

"Might,"

"Not,"

"Make it," voices paused after each word. Aiden turned to look at the group of strangers.

No. This SHOULD NOT be happening.

"She could die? Go to heaven like Grandma and Dad?" Everyone even the lady with the colored hair winced at the word 'Dad'. Then the boy suddenly sniffled as he broke down into a sea of tears.

"Jessie! See what you did! Don't worry Aiden; your mom will be alright. She's tough as leather that one is. Besides we'll make her stay, got it?" The woman with the Hello Kitty backpack scooped up the splattered Pokémon card and then picked up the small child tenderly. The next minute she headed for the elevator.

Moving as one the Host Club tried to follow them out. But the man with the piercing stopped them.

"I'm sorry but only two people at a time can go up right now, it's after hours; you guys are lucky I'm letting you stay here for now. Aiden needs time alone for a bit, he's had a rough childhood."

Kyoya desperately wanted to tell the man that he should know that his family owned the hospital but quietly sat down. For now he would settle for talking to the doctors that operated on Haruhi.

~O~o~O~

If finding her was a shock, then learning she was gravely injured and had a child was enough to almost kill him.

Kyoya dearly missed the sweet sound of her tinkling voice, the vanilla-cherry blossom scent of her body, the silkiness of her growing medium length hair, the delicious smoothness of her skin. It was enough to drive a man insane! He was all set and prepared to hold her in his arms again, and then of course this happened.

She could be dying by the minute. By tomorrow she could be gone from them for good. Where was this diver who ran her over? He was going to sue the bastard.

Snapping his fingers (in a Tamaki-like fashion) Kyoya realized what he had to do.

"Tamaki, my phone." The Dark Prince commanded. His vice came out of harsher and colder then he intended.

"No." Was the response he was given. The rest of the club gaped; no one refused the Ohtori heir anything.

"What?"

"You're too stressed out Kyo-chan. You should sit down and relax, maybe have something sweet to eat." Honey spoke up nibbling on the cookie in his hands.

"You vermins know I don't like sweets." Kyoya grumbled and the spooky purple coloring appeared behind him.

"Kyoya you need to just calm down, take a chill pill." Hikaru and Karou put in (not-so) helpfully.

"I…AM…CHILL." Kyoya stated through clenched teeth.

"Somebody's cranky." One of the twins muttered. Kyoya growled, he was losing his temper.

"Of course I'm cranky, I am still jet-lagged you idiots. Tamaki just hand me the damn, freaking phone." The Host Club all turned to look at him.

But the Idiot King was nowhere to been seen.

"Where in the hell did he go?" Kyoya spoke angrily, his voice just above room level and on the brink of fury.

"Watch your language please! The Frenchie went that way." The man known as Jess pointed toward a hospital corridor.

"Why didn't you stop him?' Kyoya demanded.

"One you didn't ask me to. Two he went to the nursery where the newborns are held, what's the matter at that. Some of the babies are actually pretty cute until they barf on ya'. But the nurses won't mind him up there, they like guests all the time." The man went back to working on his computer.

"Stay here and don't make a mess of things, please. Mori you're in charge, I'll go look for Idiot Man." Kyoya headed to the directed hallway reading the signs on every wall.

_Babies?_ He mused. _What was that idiot getting into now?_

If Haruhi got better than they would have a huge family (Bigger than his own, despite being one of four children.) but it would quite nice for someone to take the family business after him.

Wait, a minute it wasn't 'if' Haruhi got better it was when.

~O~o~O~

While she floated in unconsciousness, she dreamed. But in truth it was all nightmares. Her life replayed in her mind.

Going to Kindergarten. Cooking food with her mother. Having family day together. Her mother's death. Her dad cross-dressing. Middle school. Ouran Academy. Her friends.

Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Karou, Honey, Mori, the list went on and on. Then things changed dramatically when the club moved to America to study abroad (something that she always wanted to do). She just didn't expect the entire club to also relocate to America too. They eventually all went home to Japan. But she never even left; she lied in front of their noses. She was surprised that Kyoya-sempai didn't even take notice of her absence and send his people after her.

She stayed behind for a couple of reasons, not just one. The main one was the baby she was expecting. The one thing in the world she would never regret.

The image of Aiden as a young infant flashed before her eyes, he was such an adorable baby. He grew up to be such a smart, kind little boy. All she wished was that she could have done better for him. He deserved that much.

More painful memories flowed in; these were the ones that hurt the most…

_~O~o~O~o~O~_

_**Five Years Ago, Almost to the Day…**_

_This was the day; a whole new future was looking forward to them. The Host Club was leaving America for the home-sweet beckoning of Japan. It was where all their adventures and misadventures began. Now new ones were coming just around the corner._

_The day before there was giant going-away party held in favor of the host club finishing school. Besides the point of Mori, Honey, Kyoya, and Tamaki already have finished their education. (They were only in college for a while.)_

_At noon the twins were leaving for Europe where they would tour the mega fashion industries. By two in the afternoon Honey and Mori would be boarding the plane for Japan. Then at four Kyoya and Tamaki would be going to France for a little bit then head out to Italy and in two months would be back in Japan. Haruhi said she was going to catch a cheaper flight back after they left, but it was all lies. She didn't bother to tell them that she was going broke, she was already working two jobs but babies were expensive things (not that the host club knew about that issue either.)_

_No one even knew of her boyfriend. She called him a good friend of hers that also happened to be in a lot of the same classes. (Lies.)_

_Yet how could they (the host club) oversee the fact? Why did no one see behind that fake smile of hers? How did she herself oversee his true nature? Why did he seem so trusting? Why were his eyes so gentle, so comforting, so…so beautiful?_

_But why did he hurt her? Why did he do this to her? How could she have let this happen?_

_I was stupid, for a chance. She told herself, she was reckless, she was carefree. She was free._

_Now she paid for the consequences, an unwanted pregnancy. _

_Sure, she could have terminated it, but she chose not to. Life was still life. You couldn't take away someone's own will to live. (Even if they weren't technically breathing yet.) _

"_Haruhi, promise you'll call is later!" Hikaru asked (demanded) before giving her one last squeeze and heading toward their family jet._

_Karou was still talking to Kyoya about last minute business details. "You know it's not too late to change your mind about not going to the fashion show." Karou whispered in her ear softly. "We can sneak you on went they turn around the corner, it won't be that hard." He admitted jokingly (maybe) and laughed._

"_No, I can't I have to do a few last minute things before I leave. Send me some pictures okay?" Haruhi laughed too._

_The hours went by two by two the Host Club left until she was left with Tamaki and of course the shadow king._

"_I'm going to miss you SO much! What I am going to do without out you on the plane ride? What will I do? Who will I talk to? It will be so boring." Tamaki asked blue tears falling from his face in the cartoonish manner._

"_You will be riding with me you moron." Kyoya answered, shutting his laptop one last time. Their plane was finally prepared; it was fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. _

"_Tamaki it will be fine, don't worry. Don't worry I will be back in Japan later." Giving him a hug and very quick butterfly kiss on the cheek Haruhi released. _

_Too bad almost everything she said was lie._

"_Have a safe trip." Haruhi said hugging the Shadow King quickly; he wasn't one for public displays of affection unlike Tamaki._

"_What not quick kiss for me?" He smirked up at her. This definitely caught her by surprise. She wasn't expecting this._

"_O-okay," Haruhi answered him a bit slowly. Then she stretched out to peck his cheek before blushing._

"_Call me when you land." Kyoya whispered in her ear._

"_I will." She answered and the two kings disappeared down the corridor._

_She was going to be sick._

_~O~o~O~o~O~_

**Back To Present Day…**

Somewhere in a lonely little hospital a little boy sat on the hospital bed clutching to his mother's unconscious body, crying softly.

"Mommy, don't leave me. Promise me you won't die like Daddy, please, please don't go to heaven tonight."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! All rights belong to Bisco Hatori and her wonderful manga series.<p>

Now tell me who you think the Daddy is? Hmmm?


	6. Daddy Please Live For Me

I'm back with another installation of Daddy's Not So Little Girl, I hope you enjoy. The next chapter Aiden's daddy will come out, but there's more instore for you readers. You'll never really expect this one!

Enjoy! ^~^

Cookies for **RingoHime** & **nyrac6275 !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Daddy Please Live For Me

"…_Were you napping here all along…? I was worried about you." –"Mother" Book 4 (Alice In Wonderland Style)_

~O~o~O~

Somewhere in Japan an old man turned on his beat-up machine of a computer and clicked on the application for the internet. He was expecting an email from his daughter and day now. But not before reading the little news articles on the homepage…

**Heirs of Ohtori & Suoh Leave for America?**

_Late last night a private jet belonging to the most prestigious of Japan's families was spotted leaving the airport. An anonymous inside-source claims the heirs of the families, Kyoya Ohtori (age 25) and Tamaki Suoh (also age 25) left in order to once again be reunited with their long lost friend, Haruhi Fujioka (age 24). Fujioka a long-lost friend of their high school days left with the heirs over five years ago to study abroad in the country. Fujioka has not returned to her home country ever since she left. Another inside-source claims of a secret love affair between three. Is this true about Japan's most eligible bachelors? Or is there more to this story than anyone knows? Have the two heirs had a mishap with their other lover over five years ago? A secret love child perhaps?_

_This reporter is determined to find out. Until then my faithful readers!_

_By: Renge Hoshakuji_

Oh, no this was getting global. All he really wanted was to check his email, but now that pervert Tamaki and the nice, caring Kyoya were going off into America for his daughter! Why did he have to learn of it this way?

~O~o~O~

Was she dead? Was she alive? Haruhi wondered again, there was no pain anymore. Maybe she really was dead.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_~O~_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_~O~_

_Now that I know what I'm without _

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_~O~_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_~O~_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_~O~_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_~O~_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_~O~_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_~O~_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

**-Bring Me To Life** by **Evanescence**

~O~o~O~

_**After The Host Club Left…**_

_She ran, even though she had no clue where she was going she still ran. All she knew was that she had to escape, to get out of this place. _

_But above all, she had to get away from _him._ The father of her unborn child. Hopefully he left and never returned. EVER._

_Into the night she disappeared from her life as Haruhi Fujioka, tomorrow she was someone new._

_This one obstacle wouldn't bring her down, oh no. She was going to live._

_~o~O~o~_

_One Month Later_

_Within the next month Haruhi who then called herself 'Raven' have moved into a small yet very safe apartment in New York City. (Yes, it was terribly expensive but her internship would pay for at least some of it. Because of her heritage she also took up a side job as a translator.)_

_The day after she left she traded in her old clothing and found a style that would suit her better. It then followed the decision of coloring her hair a bright magenta color and actually growing her hair past her shoulders._

_It wasn't until the next day that she saw the one who would change her life forever… (Again…)_

_Tying the laces of her tall black converse and fixing the striped tie she had on Raven was ready to face the world, or so she thought. (If only morning sickness was a thing of the past…)_

_It was supposed to be just like any average day; get up, go to work, study for a few hours, go home and start over again the next day. But she was wrong, totally wrong. _

_While running for the subway station, she just so happened to accidently collide with the young man in front of her. Unfortunately spilling both the contents of her bag and his black backpack onto the dirty tiled floor._

"_Opps, sorry about that sir." She replied bending over carefully to pick up her very heavy textbook. _

"_No problem, don't worry about it. Here let me help." The young man bent over and the two of them started to converse._

_His name: Adrian Maxwell. Age: 22. Approximately six foot three and well proportioned. (Were those abs that she spotted underneath his white t-shirt? Not that she was staring.) He had dark blonde hair, a few shades darker than Honey's hair. But he had this unique spring-ish curl at the tips of his shaggy-ish haircut. His eyes were a safe hazel color that made Haruhi feel protected. Apparently the two went to the same college, and were taking the same kind of course. Yet they had never met each other face to face._

_Sure, he was drooling hot. But what kind of man would want a girl who was carrying a baby that she didn't want right now? Who would want an abandoned single mother-to-be?_

_She shifted in her seat; there was no time to dwell on those matters now. She was a new person now._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Haruhi…Haruhi Fujioka but you can call me Raven."_

"_Raven, somehow I get the feeling as though this is going to be a beautiful friendship."_

_Later on it would be much more than they expected._

_Raven smiled brightly, the first real smile she had in weeks._

~O~o~O~

**Present Day**

"Don't you just want to collect them all?" A blonde man said looking through the glass window into the nursery. A young couple stood nearby next to each other hand in hand staring at their little darling. They looked at the man oddly, what was he going on about?

"What are you talking about Pokémon?" A man with dark black hair and glasses came around the corner holding a pamphlet on recent surgery techniques that were state of the art.

"I meant babies; there are children out there in the world that have no mother or no father. They grow up alone with no sense of the word 'love'. How can people do this to their children?" The man said deep with emotion and feeling.

"Life isn't like one of those fairytale stories, Tamaki. Even you know that. It's just the brute of reality." The other young man answered in return, he too wondered why some people had no soul.

"If only it was," the blonde man whispered in French before gazing back into the room with the sleeping children. The young couple left, but on their way the cast a few wayward glances at their small child.

"Come on, let's go upstairs now. Haruhi's son should be done by now." Kyoya put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "She'll be alright, you'll see."

"But first I want to talk to the little boy; he's alone in the world right now."

"Of, course. But why would Haruhi hold a secret like that from us for so long?"

"Who knows, but I get the feeling like she must held this secret from us long before we noticed."

"But first on our way up, can we buy a bag of those chocolate cupcakes first? I've always want to try those things called 'Ding Dongs'." The blonde spoke excitedly.

The other man let out a deep sigh, Tamaki would always be Tamaki.

"Sure, but only if you really want to eat that tripe, go ahead."

~O~o~O~

Aiden sat alone in the room, he told Auntie Onyx to go downstairs. He wanted to be alone for a while.

Somewhere amidst the giant pile of bandages and casts lay his mother. The one who was raising him alone since his father died last year due to cancer. He knew that job alone was no small task, the year before Grandma Anne died due to lung cancer.

If Mommy died where would he go next? The orphanage? Would he ever see Uncle Jake and Jesse, and Aunties Kat and Onyx ever again?

Setting down Pikachu on the ground gently, Aiden picked up the blanket and moved in next to his mother's inert figure and lay down. Tears slowly dripped onto the blanket.

For now he wasn't alone, his mother's comforting body would be enough for now.

It felt like hours but suddenly the door was thrown open and the men he saw from earlier entered the room.

Sitting up Aiden stared at them crucially. Who were these strange men?

"Who are you guys?" Aiden spoke in fluent Japanese surprising the man with the cold stare.

Kyoya stared back at him, that kid was one smart cookie.

"We were best friends of your mothers." The other man said in English.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't, but I hope you don't mind tell us who you are."

"Who I am?"

"Yes your name, please?" Tamaki smiled at the little boy. The blond man was an odd one,

"Aiden Maxwell Fujioka, it used to be Maxwell before Dad died though."

"Maxwell?"

"As in Maxwell & Maxwell Corporation?" Kyoya almost dropped his glasses.

"You're talking about Grandpa Richard, right? But yeah, Dad used to be a CEO of the company, until he got sick."

"Sick?"

"He died of cancer just barely a year ago, I think."

~O~o~O~

"Hikaru I dare you to go upstairs." A mischievous Karou whispered.

"Only if you kiss milord on the cheek." His twin answered in reply.

"Ugh, no I rather wear 'mom jeans' and socks with sandals." Karou responded aghast.

"Try to make it look good this time though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Hikaru snickered.

Mori rolled his eyes, if Honey was one issue than taking care of these twins was another.

* * *

><p>I do not own anything, song writes belong to Evanscence and OHSHC belong to Bisco Hatori.<p>

Tell me what you think, I love the extra help. Thanks for reading!


	7. Daddies Don't Lie

Here you go, surprise suprise. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Daddies Don't Lie

"_Haruhi?" "Yes?" "You're a girl? …" "Yes." –Book 1/ Episode 1_

* * *

><p>~O~o~O~<p>

_**Five Years Ago, Japan **_

_(The Day Haruhi met Adrian)_

_Today looked like a bright day, but little did anyone know today would be the last meeting for the Host Club in a long, long while._

_The setting: Honey's mansion in Karuizawa not far from Miss Misuzu's Pension. _

_The twins had returned from their lengthy fashion trip across Europe, Kyoya & Tamaki were taking a well-deserved day off and Honey decided to throw a delicious treat party, he even included other treats due to Kyoya's intolerance for sweet things._

_Things were settling down a bit and the room was filled with an awkward silence._

"_Has anyone seen Haruhi lately?" She hasn't been answering her cell phone, the one we gave her a while back." Karou spoke up from his chair in the extravagant living room. Hikaru sat on his right, resting his feet in his brother's lap._

_The rest of the Host Club looked at each other._

"_No, she said that she would call me when she arrived so I guessed she called Ranka instead." Kyoya stated looking up from his patent black leather notebook._

_Tamaki looked up from his sandwich sadly._

"_Maybe we should have forced her to take a plane ride with us." Tamaki admitted._

"_Why don't we call Ranka-chan he must know where Haru-chan is, right?" Honey spoke up._

_Mori nodded in agreement next to him. _

_Everyone turned to Kyoya who at the moment was writing something down last minute and suddenly felt the intent gazes of everyone staring at him._

"_Fine," he huffed. "just a moment." Reaching into his pocket Kyoya pulled out a brilliant silver cellphone. Scanning through the long and extensive contact list Kyoya hit a button and the dial tone was heard._

…

"_Hello Ranka." Kyoya said calmly._

"_Hello Kyoya, darling how are you?" The transgender man replied._

"_Fine, fine. You are on speaker, just to let you know." Kyoya answered._

"_Hello everyone, hello pest." The voice replied, apparently somebody still hadn't gotten over his hatred over Tamaki._

_Tamaki at the moment shrank in his chair, cartoon teardrops flowed from his eyes._

"_Hello to you too, Ranka." Hikaru, Karou and Honey stated. (Conversation with Mori on the phone was pointless.)_

"_My, my what an still-energetic group." Ranka replied sweetly._

"_Ranka, the point for the reason we called today was vastly important. Have __**you**__ seen Haruhi?" Kyoya spoke loudly over the din the others were making in the background. _

"_I was hoping you would have an answer for that." Ranka replied sadly._

_All noise ceased._

_Kyoya almost coked, not that he would admit that and let everyone else know._

"…_W-hat?" Kyoya's voice broke._

_Behind him he could feel the stillness of the room behind him._

"_She doesn't answer my calls, my letters or my emails. The phone company said she never renewed her contract. The letters come back saying 'Return to Sender'. I don't know what to do anymore!" Ranka confessed. _

"_Have you called the school?" Hikaru asked hoping to be helpful._

"_They just said that last month she packed all her things and left without another word." Ranka supplied._

"_Haruhi upped and left us?" Karou answered questioningly._

"_It appears so." Kyoya said coldly. Tamaki noticed that Kyoya held the phone in a death grip. Might as well order another one, the way Kyoya was acting today. And to think it started out so well, Kyoya even got up at six this morning…_

_The room was silent for a while, everyone contemplating._

"_You guys don't happen to know why?_

_He was answered by a roomful of 'no's'. _

"_Unless you guys had something to do with this. Which one of you hurt my daughter?"_

…

_By the end of the day, the Host Club had gotten nowhere. Everything was in shambles. All they got was: an angry Ranka, a pissed off Kyoya, an upset Tamaki (as per usual), even more mischievous twins, a tearful Honey and believe it or not a talking Mori._

_All hope was pointless for now._

_The next day the Host Club was broken, but it wouldn't be that way permanently. (It would just take a long, long while until they met up again.) _

~O~o~O~

_**Meanwhile That Same Day (New York City)**_

_Haruhi awoke with a start, she still had nightmare from that day years ago. She had a feeling something was wrong._

_She was right._

_Sitting up, she felt something sticky between her legs._

_Turning on the light Haruhi saw red. The baby! Her baby! Unknowingly Haruhi called the first number on her phone. She couldn't go through this alone!_

_Adrian._

"_Raven?" A sleepy voice answered it was at least 2 AM._

"_Adrian, I need your help." She was frantic was what she going to do?_

"_Why? What is it? What's wrong?" _

"_Can you get me to the hospital, and hurry?"_

…

_Five hours later Haruhi awoke to a small bedroom in a room that smelled of alcohol wipes._

_Somebody was snoring on the chair next to the bed, Adrian._

_But why would he be doing so much for her?_

_A louder snore broke her out of her reverie. This one was funny; she emitted an obnoxious giggle, waking up the sleepy man._

_His gaze scrutinized over her, and she knew she had some major explaining to do. But she then noticed the soft look in his hazel eyes, everything would be okay. _

_Within the last few months the two of them did indeed become great friends._

_A nurse came in a few minutes later, breaking the awkward silence in the room. _

"_Miss Fujioka? How are you feeling today?" _

"_Tired, really sore."_

"_I know but we had to operate on you immediately, we don't know why but you had a sudden miscarriage." The nurse looked at her sadly._

"_I lost the baby?" Haruhi could barely breathe anymore, she just lost a life. A life that could have one day seen the light of day._

_Her poor, poor baby._

"_It's unfortunate but sometimes these things happen, the doctor said you'll make a full recovery. It does look as though you will be able to carry a baby until full term when you choose to have children later on." The nurse replied looking at her chart._

"_When can I leave?"_

"_Tomorrow, we want to look over you over night."_

_Twenty minutes later the nurse left, leaving her alone with Adrian._

_He was the first one to break the awkward silence._

"_Raven would you mind explaining to me what just happened."_

_Thus she began her unfortunate tale, her heart aching the whole time._

~O~o~O~

**Present Day New York City**

Kyoya was sitting down for a change, though he was in one private boardroom of the hospital. Just a few minutes ago he asked for his secretary to send over some important papers and he was shocked by the results just as anyone.

The first article dated back about less than four years ago.

**Maxwell Marriage?**

_The sole heir of Maxwell & Maxwell_ _Corporation, Adrian Maxwell, age 23, announces his sudden engagement to Miss Raven Fujioka, age 20. Fujioka, a native from Japan met Maxwell only five months ago, but what's with the sudden rush? Maxwell attends an Ivy League college and will take over the family business after he finishes his degree. Fujioka is said to be attending the same college and share a class together, Fujioka is also said to be aspiring to be a lawyer. The young couple will be a New York City power couple in a few months after their marriage. Inside sources claim the two were soul mates, and perfect for each other. The President of Maxwell & Maxwell_ _Corporation, Richard Maxwell, age 49, approved of the match and claims that no woman out there was better suited for his only son. He wishes the young couple many years of joyful bliss._

**Maxwell Match**

_One month after their engagement Adrian Maxwell of the Maxwell & Maxwell_ _Corporation and Raven Fujioka have married. The ceremony was said to be in the upper thousands range and only included personal family members and friends. The young couple were said to leave for a month long honeymoon in Hawaii. Will they be sporting more than matching tans when they return?_

**Maxwell Mommy?**

_The Maxwell power couple, Adrian Maxwell and the now Raven Maxwell nee Fujioka have gracefully announced the joyful news of parenthood. The young couple forever in love will be expecting a bouncing baby. But can they handle this? Anonymous insiders have said that the Mrs. Maxwell has already started to show. Was this a reason for their sudden marriage? Or was it really built on love?_

Flipping the page he couldn't bear to look on what it read.

~O~o~O~

**Room 2134**

All enchantments must come to an end, eventually. But this sleeping beauty wasn't exactly put under a spell per say.

Stirring awake, glorious brown eyes opened to stare upon the blue and hazel ones across the room.

The fair princess awoke in spoke softly a few enchanting words. "Who are you?"

Unfortunately this certain princess was under a curse.

Amnesia.

* * *

><p>Whoa. I wasn't planning on this! But yet it happened.<p>

If anyone wants some inside inputs or just wants to help me with this story, just let me know! I would like it!

Thanks for reading, let me now what you think?

All rights belong to the right owners.


	8. Daddy Do You Remember?

Chapter eight on the 8th of February. I hope you like it. Especially since today is my birthday, ^w^. So while I feel (somewhat) another year older, I have a gift for you. (Though shouldn't it be the other way around?

Well enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy Do You Remember?<strong>

"_Haruhi! I want to go out!"-Arai_

"_Okay."-Haruhi_

_-Book Five, Refreshing Battle at Karuizawa_

* * *

><p>~O~o~O~<p>

**Haruhi's Dirty Little Secret (Shared with Adrian)**

Oh yes, she had quite a lot of explaining to do. But weren't secrets meant to be shared? 'Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets are for everyone!'

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_~O~_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_~O~_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll just be another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_~O~_

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_~O~_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_~O~_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll just be another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_~O~_

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside_

_(Inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny_

_(Deny)_

_Theses sleeping dogs won't lie_

_(Won't lie)_

_And now I try to lie_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life back_

_~O~_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll just be another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_~O~_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll just be another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_~O~_

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

_**-"Dirty Little Secret" **__by__** All American Rejects**_

_~O~_

_The vision brought back nightmares of a time only a few months ago. It was a week off, of school. The Twins were in Boston for the break. Tamaki wanted to go sight-seeing a brought/dragged Kyoya along with him. Honey was touring around the nearby cities for delectable pastry cafés, and of course Mori went along too._

_Leaving one Host member quite by herself. But she wasn't exactly alone per say. _

"_Haruhi, are you coming?" __**He**__ called; this was back when he hid his mask and his façade perfectly. _

_What did she see in him, besides a friend?_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming." She ran out of the room to meet him. He grabbed her hand and they walked hand in hand down the hall, they were sort-of dating on and off. She decided to give him a chance and what could she say? He deserved it._

"_I missed you." He confessed then pulled her body to him for a hug._

"_It's only been two hours." Haruhi giggled, she knew this wasn't true love but it was nice to care for her in that sort of way (not like Tamaki's way of expressing it)._

"_You know what I mean, you're my girl." He huffed out a bit possessively and hugged her body closer to his._

"_Don't let Tamaki and the Twins catch you saying that." She joked but she didn't know it was still a sore spot for him._

"_It's always about them isn't it? 'Tamaki this. Hikaru that. Kyoya said this. Karou did that. Honey ate this. Mori said nothing.' It's always about the Host Club, isn't it?" Was he jealous of them? Normally he wouldn't act this angry. One would have always thought he was a calm person._

"_Fine, I won't talk about them. Starting today we'll have a host free relationship. How about we go to that café down the street?" She supplied knowing that he would have a better attitude about the situation later._

"_Wonderful." He smiled, it was beautiful. "I have a surprise for you later." Haruhi suddenly felt as if something would go wrong. But she shrugged it off; he was a good guy nothing horrible happened to the good guys._

_How wrong she was._

…

_Eighteen hours later Haruhi woke up, her head pounding, her thighs felt sorely bruised. She brought a hand to touch her hand and she winced. A long gash, now dried up, went across her arm. Fingerprints covered her wrist in a pattern of purple bruises._

_Startled she looked up and around her, surveying her new surroundings. Where in the world was she? What happened last night?_

_A sudden breeze made her shiver, it was cold. Where did she put her jacket? Then she realized that she had no clothing. What was she doing naked? Was that blood on her thighs?_

_Then it hit her (but in truth it was he who had hit her)._

_Bottom Line: she was drugged and then raped by her would be boyfriend._

…

_More memories flooded in her mind. They went out to a café for coffee and or two and walked through a park to get to his apartment where he served drinks and they decided to go out with his friends. _

_That's when it happened; she couldn't control her body anymore. She was in complete submission under __**him. **_

_But was he drunk too? Thinking hard again, she looked back._

_No, he didn't touch anything besides the coffee and the dessert they had shared together at the café. He was also the one to buy her a caramel cappuccino at the counter, while she happily looked out the window for a while. Could he have slipped it to her then, inside of her drink?_

_Most likely he was angry. Angry at the world, angry at everything. He confessed it to her while she lay drunk in his arms. He was just fired from his job because he smelled of drugs. His family was losing money and his parents wanted him to return home again. _

_She just happened to be at the wrong place and the wrong time with the wrong person. In the end she was __**his **__punching bag. _

_She couldn't escape from him now._

…

_He ripped off her knee length skirt, almost shredding it into pieces. Somehow she couldn't control her body to fight him off. Everything was swirling around her, her head in a tizzy. Was it just her or was it vertigo?_

"_You bitch; you don't know how long I've been planning this. It took a while but I managed to separate you from the Host Club. I fucking hate them. They screwed up my family business and now I might get sent to jail. We never have time together anymore to spend with each other, babe. Schooling gets in the way, Geoff won't stop bring home sluts and you go and hang out with other guys like some common whore." He continued and started to caress her now naked body._

"_But guess what, bitch? You're my whore not somebody else's. Tonight you will be mine." He cast her an evil lusty glare. Haruhi screamed on the inside but her body wouldn't obey._

_Everything faded off into the dark again. _

_Now she would have to face the consequences. Unfortunately it wasn't until next month that she realized how deep in shit she was in…_

_Her period was late, so she brought a pregnancy test, just in case. It was a good thing that she didn't bring everyone with her, otherwise that would have been a catastrophe._

_It wasn't until midnight that night when she was able to read the little symbol on the stick. _

_She looked down. Thought about it. Read the directions on the box. Looked down again. Checked the box one more time to make sure it wasn't a mistake. Looked down at the stick one more time. _

_Her worst fears were coming true. _

_She was pregnant. _

_And it was Arai's kid._

~O~o~O~

**Present Day, Room 2134**

"Who are you?" she asked. Turning the young woman looked at the man with blonde hair and enchanting blue-purple eyes. A young child with dark curly hair looked at her in amazement.

"Haruhi, I mean Raven, don't you remember us? It's me Tamaki; we've been trying to locate you for years. Don't you remember me, 'Daddy'?" The blonde nitwit smiled and tried to work his 'Host Club Magic' on her, no one could resist it.

"I think I would remember someone so annoying." The woman retorted.

The blonde man shrank into a corner to plant oddly shaped mushrooms in the recesses of the wall. But wad quietly ignored by everyone else in the group.

"Mommy!" The woman looked at the child oddly. Who was he? Or better yet who was she?

"Wait, who you are?" the child ran to her side of the bed she was on, but stopped inches from his mother.

"Mommy, you don't remember me?" The child looked as if he would cry. A crying child was something this woman could not take. Who would hurt a small child on purpose?

"I could never forget you, sweetheart." She crooned lying only to stop the child from being hurt. "I'm okay now, but why don't you go downstairs and relax with your aunt or uncle." Another lie. She didn't know who was waiting downstairs; all she wanted right now was the truth.

"But Mommy, you just woke up. I've been waiting a really, really long time for you wake up from your sleep." The little boy answered.

"Please sweetheart, nothing bad will happen." A least she hoped.

"Fine, okay." The young boy bent down to pick some yellow creature-thing off the ground and then disappeared outside of the door.

Once alone she stared at the 'so called' man in the corner. Maybe he would have the answers she was looking for.

Hopefully.

Where was Adrian when she needed him?

~O~o~O~

**Meanwhile Downstairs…**

"I can't believe you are making me do this." Karou said looking quite embarrassed. There was almost not else as bad as a fashion don't.

"Chicken." Hikaru whispered.

"You know I hate when people wear socks with sandals!" Karou said indignantly.

"Do it, do it, do it!" Hikaru chanted.

Apparently some people were really, really, desperately bored waiting.

"You still have to kiss milord you know." Karou answered looking smug for a bit.

"Damn it! I was hoping you would forget about that!"

"Never, brother dear." Karou smiled that wickedly twisted smile of his.

Here they go again…

* * *

><p>Wooh! another chapter! Please tell me what you think! C'mon it's my birthday! ^w^<p>

Thanks for reading!

All rights belong to their proper owners!


	9. Daddy's Girl, Mommy's Boy

Here you go faithful readers, anotehr chapter. I am quite sorry it is late though.

This lovely little chapter is dedicated to reviewers:

**Byoken, Little-bad-Angel, kouga's older woman, nyrac6275, when the stars go out, BrizzyBabber, bellakisalove07, RingoHime, forbbidenfruite, VampzRsexy, notafangirl2, hunnylover, **

Ten reviews please and you get another chapter. There are 51 people following this story, and at least 39 people who put this on their favorites list. I thank you, but a review would be nice now and then.

~ Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Daddy's Girl, Mommy's Boy

"_AM I GETTING THROUGH TO YOU? JUST THINK ABOUT IT! IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING FAST, BOSSA NOVA'S GONNA PLUCK HARUHI FROM RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE!" -One of the twins to Tamaki_

_-Chapter 36_

* * *

><p>~O~o~O~<p>

**Kyoya's Private Boardroom**

He sat at the same spot reading article upon article about everything he could find about the lavish Maxwell family. Kyoya had to keep reading, there had to be more going on.

_**Birth Announcement: Maxwell Heir Indeed**_

_Just born a couple months after making their announcement that they were expecting Adrian and Raven Maxwell had announced the birth of their first child. Born at the weight of six pounds, seven ounces, Aiden Derek Maximillian Justin Maxwell was introduced to this world on March 4__th__. Mother and baby are doing fine, though the youngest Maxwell was born on the smaller side there were no complications. The new parents are now at home re-adjusting to their life with their newborn son. Mr. Maxwell's father, Richard Maxwell the president of Maxwell & Maxwell Corporation, has been spotted visiting the couple in their multi-million apartment. Security issues have been put in place for the young couple, but most of New York just wants to celebrate the new heir._

_**Maybe Much?**_

_In celebration of the Maxwell heir's birth, Aiden Maxwell, one year ago today the Maxwell family is have their new branch of their company named after the youngest Maxwell. The new branch is set up for charities and college funds all over the U.S. With the branch in place, college applications for children facing with problems at home or financial issues will be helped. While, the charities in the program will be able to afford to pay volunteers such as those in Haiti, Asia, and Africa. Alongside with this new branch opening, a huge gala will be set in honor of the heir's first birthday. Anonymous sources have claimed that the price range is set over a hundred thousand dollars. A little much for the tiny tike, with benefits like this, one would think not!_

_**Grandma's Gone**_

_Just last week Caroline Maxwell, age 50, beloved wife of Richard Maxwell of Maxwell & Maxwell Corporation, age 51, mother of Adrian Maxwell, age 25 and grandmother of the Maxwell heir, Aiden, age three has died. The cause of death has still yet to be determine, but her health has been deteriorating over the last couple years, an inside source claims. Mrs. Maxwell was a strong advocate for single and abused mothers, with her help she set up over seventy foster homes for these women. More information, see page nine._

_**Maxwell's In the Dark?**_

_It is sad to say but just a little over one year since his mother's death, but Adrian Maxwell the CEO of Maxwell & Maxwell Corporation has died. Doctors have not yet disclosed the cause of death. But the Maxwell family has taken it hard. Adrian Maxwell, age 27, now joins his angelic mother in heaven and leaves behind to survive him his father Richard Maxwell, age 53, his wife Raven Maxwell, age 24, and son, Aiden, age four. Time of death has not yet been disclosed either. More information, see page 12. _

Haruhi's husband had died just last year? How did that happen? Ruffling through his stack of papers, Kyoya thought he just spotted something when…

"Sir! Your lab work has just returned!" a secretary said shocking him for a second. He glazed over the panting assistant, who by the looks of it had just run 45 flights of stairs for nothing.

"Well, what does it say?" He answered with that tone of power; sometimes he just liked scaring the shit out of poor little over abused secretaries.

"Fujioka, Raven lost her child five months before the wedding. The DNA results state that Adrian Maxwell is the father of Miss Fujioka's child, Aiden Maxwell.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Out of nowhere Kyoya's cell phone rang.

"What is it?" Kyoya answered.

"Kyoya, we seem to have a problem." Tamaki's voice answered on the phone.

"So, tell me what it is."

For a few seconds all that could be heard on the other end was mumbling. Then he could hear Tamaki's voice say some of the words he had been waiting to hear.

"What?"

"She woke up."

"How is that an issue?" Kyoya retorted, breathing out a deep sigh.

"It's not, but that's not why I called you."

"Then why?"

"Haruhi, seemed to have umm, lost her memory of us."

"What?" Kyoya practically dropped his phone. The secretary sat there stunned.

~O~o~O~

**Three months after the whole 'baby' ordeal…**

_How did this happen? Why did she get drunk in the first place? Whose idea was it?_

_Just a couple of weeks ago, Haruhi had gone out to a party with Cat and Onyx and the guys. They were all just hanging out until, someone brought out the alcohol. Eventually it ended up on who could drink the most amount of vodka shots._

_The next day everyone was suffering the most painful hangover yet. They were sick for practically the whole day._

_It wasn't until the day after that she remembered what had happened that night. _

…

"_Raven, are you sure you want to do this? I mean…" her lips covered his telling him to be quiet._

"_Adrian, stop being a worry-wart." She giggle obviously the alcohol had addled her brain a bit._

"_You shouldn't have drunk that much, what were you thinking?" Adrian answered trying to pull her off of him for a second so they could catch a taxi._

"_Nothing." She answered and giggled again, clinging to Adrian as her high heels made her wobble a bit, the wind also bit at her bare knees. Why did Cat convince her to wear such a short dress?_

_By the time they got to her small apartment, Adrian had to carry her in (she had given him, the key a month ago) for she fell asleep the minute they were in the cab. After paying for the ride, Adrian unlocked the door and set her down on her bed. He was just about to tuck her in when, she suddenly caught his shirt._

"_I wasn't letting y-you go that q-uick." Haruhi slurred a bit and it came out like 'I washnt lesshing yo goo thaat quick.'._

"_Raven, you need to rest, you're drunk." Adrian sat sitting on the bed next to her._

"_No, I'm not!" she refused and tackled him down. "See, I'll show you that I'm not drunk." Her words came out a jumbled mess._

_Quickly and fiercely she ripped his shirt off, buttons scatter off into the darkness of her room._

"_What are you doing?" Adrian asked._

"_Loving you."_

…

_And don't go to bed yet, love,  
>I think it's early,<br>And we just need a little time to ourselves._

_~O~_

If my wall clock tells me that it's four  
>In the morning,<br>I'll give it hell.

_~O~_

_'Cause I've been trying way too long,  
>To try to be the perfect song,<br>When our hearts are heavy burdens,  
>We shouldn't have to bear alone.<em>

_~O~_

_So goodnight moon,  
>And goodnight you,<br>When you're all that I think about.  
>All that I dream about.<br>How'd I ever breathe without..._

_~O~_

_A goodnight kiss  
>From goodnight you,<br>The kind of hope they all talk about.  
>The kind of feeling we sing about.<br>Sit in our bedroom and read aloud,  
>Like a passage from goodnight moon...<em>

_~O~_

And sing for me softly, love,  
>Your song for tomorrow<br>And tell me my name's the one sitting in there somewhere  
>~O~<p>

_And dream for me anything, but dream  
>It in color about<br>When all the sun's still rising and we don't care_

_~O~_

And I've been trying way too long,  
>To try and be the perfect song,<br>When our hearts are heavy burdens,  
>We shouldn't have to bear alone.<p>

_~O~_

So goodnight you,  
>And goodnight moon,<br>When you're all that I think about.  
>All that I dream about.<br>How'd I ever breathe without...

_~O~_

A goodnight kiss  
>From goodnight you,<br>The kind of hope they all talk about.  
>The kind of feeling we sing about.<br>Sit in our bedrooms and read aloud,  
>Like a passage from goodnight moon...<p>

_~O~_

Then here you were,

And I saw my Juliet come graceful down the stairs.  
>It's hard to miss,<br>The way her eyes light up the room,  
>And still the air.<p>

_~O~_

Just feel her lips,  
>Lock on to every breath I take;<br>Can't breath it in.

_~O~_

Do you feel us falling?'Cause I feel us falling...

_~O~_

So goodnight moon,  
>And goodnight you,<br>And you're all that I think about.  
>All that I dream about.<br>How'd I ever breathe without...

_~O~_

A goodnight kiss  
>From goodnight you,<br>The kind of hope they all talk about.  
>The kind of feeling we sing about.<br>Sit in our bedrooms and read aloud,  
>Like a passage from goodnight moon...<p>

_~O~_

Oh, from goodnight moon...

Then here you were,  
>And I saw my Juliet come graceful down the stairs.<br>It's hard to miss,  
>The way her eyes light up the room,<br>And still the air.

_~O~_

Do you feel us falling?  
>'Cause I feel us falling...<p>

_~O~_

Do you feel us falling?  
>'Cause I feel us falling...<p>

_~O~_

Do you feel us falling?  
>'Cause I feel us falling...<p>

_~O~_

Do you feel us falling?  
>'Cause I feel us falling...<br>Do you feel us falling?  
>'Cause I feel us falling...<p>

_~O~_

Do you feel us falling?  
>'Cause I feel us falling...<p>

_~O~_

Do you feel us falling?  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...<p>

_-"**Goodnight Moon**" by **Go Radio**!_

_The next she remembered was waking up naked in bed next to an equally naked Adrian. Their clothes scattered all over the floor of her bedroom. _

_Something hard was pressed against her back, and instantly her arousal pressured._

_Turning around she looked into his deep hazel eyes._

_This meant they had sex last night, oh god! _

_She immediately asked him the first question that came to her mind._

"_Did we use protection?"_

_~O~o~O~_

**The Hallway Near Room 2134**

What was he going to do tonight? Who was he supposed to go to? What would happen to mommy? Aiden pondered, hugging Pikachu in his arms tightly.

Hearing footsteps he moved to a tree in the corner where he would be hidden.

"I said that it was a dare, you didn't have to take me so seriously." He heard a voice joke.

"You said that you were going to call me weenie for life if I didn't." a similar voice answered. It sounded just like the first one.

"Do I have to, Kaoru?" a voice asked sweetly in Japanese.

"Of, course Hikaru." The second voice answered, and Aiden saw two men that looked identical head toward his mother's room.

Maybe he should let someone know she was awake now.

The footsteps faded away and Aiden came out of hiding. He should get downstairs to Auntie Onyx; it had to be way past bedtime. Earlier she had promised a Pikachu ice cream sundae when they got back to her place.

Aiden turned the corner when he heard a voice from behind him say: "Got you, you little twerp."

Strong arms grabbed him, and everything got dark. But not before he was able to drop a Pokémon card onto the floor.

Not again, he mused. Being kidnapped was not on his favorite things to do list.

_~O~o~O~_

**Japan, Present Time**

He was coming. He was coming for her. He just had to see his daughter; all these years without contact were heartbreaking.

Clasping his ticket tightly in his hands, Ranka stared at the airplane that would take him to the U.S.A. and his darling little girl.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I kind of just cranked this one out in two hours.<p>

Remember ten reviews and you guys get a new chapter.

All rights belong to the original owners.


	10. Daddy's Coming For You, Sweetheart

Hello again readers, after waiting a while for the next chapter just this morning I found out there were 11 reviews for this chapter instead of ten! Thank you, but it took a while.

Anyways thanks to:

Ashlyn Braere, Casella, Tears of a dying wolf, nyrac6275, bellakisalove07, when the stars go out, Byoken, charlestonstexan, anon, hunnylover – who happened to be reviewer number ten, and Sp346 for being reviewer number eleven that this chapter came out, THANK YOU!

P.S. hunnylover: Here's a little bit on lemon just for you.

Okay this time I would like to have at least eleven reviews hence: chapter eleven.

Here you go, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Daddy's Coming For You, Sweetheart

"_DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!" -Kanoya Megumi. _

_Chapter 65_

* * *

><p>~O~o~O~<p>

_**The Night of Evil Drunkenness**_

_She was so drunk; the strong effects of the alcohol addled her brain. Everything was so dizzy, at least the pain of heartache went away with every sip she took._

_Cat was off in the corner making out with Jake until the world would end. Onyx and Jess were grinding very inappropriately on the dance floor. They weren't the only ones, it was surprising but they were one of the cleanest ones there._

_Where was Adrian? He was supposed to be there hours ago. They all were waiting for them since eight; it was now eleven at night._

_A burst of cold air filled the room for a second as another person walked through the entrance of the night club._

_Staring at the man for a few minutes, Haruhi realized it was the man she was waiting for. Eventually he made his was over to where she was seated at the table, all by herself except for the excuse of the glass that once held the offending alcoholic beverages. Sitting down he turned to look at her._

"_Addie." She kind of slurred but hiccupped at the end._

"_Raven, you're drunk." He said blatantly counting all the drinks on the table._

"_Nooo, I'm not…" Raven replied acting like a five year old that had her hand in the cookie jar and was caught._

"_Yes, you must certainly are. How many drinks did you have tonight?" Adrian looked astonished, how long was she sitting by herself like this? She couldn't have possibly drunk all those glasses of beverages all by herself._

"_Only three…or was it four?" she giggled and played with the straw in the cup that was in front of her._

"_Raven, I'm taking you home." Adrian decided getting his coat back on. If only he didn't go to the meeting that his father had set up, then he would have been able to stop this from happening._

_Raven already went through so much in her life; she didn't have to drown away her sorrows in alcohol._

"_Noo, but you just got here Addie!" Raven bemoaned complained acting like a child._

"_Trust me you need this more than you think." Adrian replied grabbing her coat and her purse and slipping them onto the drunken girl._

_It was about time that she was taken care, instead of the other way around._

…

_Quickly and fiercely she ripped his shirt off, buttons scattered off into the darkness of her room._

"_What are you doing?" Adrian asked._

"_Loving you." She replied looking at him lustily, before continuing her ministrations on his body. _

_Her hands traced patterns all over his beautifully chiseled chest, those gloriously delicious abs of his. _

_Adrian gave into the feelings that her hands were giving him as they raked across his body. Mentally he kept telling himself that he shouldn't be doing this, they were just friends, nothing more. But it seemed as though his body thought otherwise, as there was a sudden tent in the pants that he was wearing._

_One of her hands flew done to cup the tent in his pants, making him hiss in tension of the pressure._

"_Naughty, naughty." Raven tsked; as her hand went down to unzip his pants. She gasped in surprise in the feeling of his warm flesh in her hands. He was hard, very hard._

_Suddenly she was rubbing him up and down, her hands felt so good around his shaft. Growling in response Adrian tugged off her shirt to take off her bra._

_Hmm, lace, he was definitely not expecting that._

_Finally a delicious orb popped out, and one nipple was free for him to do his own ministrations._

_Harshly he rubbed the sensitive nub, making her hiss at the feeling. _

"_You play with fire, Raven." He spoke to her, his voice was husky and full of sexual lust. She was now jerking him rather roughly._

"_Let's see how far it goes before I get burned." She answered as his mouth suddenly claimed her other nipple as he continued to tease the other one. _

_He growled and flipped her over, making her gasp in surprise as she felt the soft blankets of her bed._

_Suddenly he entered her; his big thick cock pierced her sensitive opening. It made her gasp at the feeling of being so full._

_Then suddenly they were moving against each other, both relishing in the feeling of the others' body against their own._

_Once again he sucked on her nipple, as if a baby drinking milk from his mother._

_Raven moaned in response to the feeling. Everything just fell…so…so good._

_It didn't take that long before her muscles contracted around his dick as her release came with a powerful shake making her scream. The feeling of her own orgasm brought him to a powerful end, as his seed poured into her body._

_The couple later did it over and over again, multiple times in the night. Seeking the other's embracing comfort of the other before relapsing back into a deep sleep._

_They would pay for the consequences in the morning._

…

"_Did we use protection?" she asked looking around her now messy bedroom._

_Adrian looked back at her then gasped in horrified response. "No."_

_Raven looked at his astonished; she couldn't believe this was happening to her. _

_What if she got pregnant, again?_

_Would she able to face the thought of losing another child?_

"_Adrian, what-what if, what if I'm pregnant?" she asked her body shaking not just due to the sudden cold temperature of the room._

"_Then we will, have to face it together. Raven, this might not be the right time but, I kind of like you." Adrian took a deep breath after diving into the pool of doubt afraid of a sudden rejection._

"_Then I guess that it's good that I kind of like you too."_

…

_Three weeks later they got their news._

_Raven was pregnant, this time it was Adrian's child._

~O~o~O~

**Back In The Waiting Room, Present Time**

Something was wrong, Mori mused. He felt something quite ominous in the atmosphere. It didn't seem quite as right as it did only a few mere minutes ago. Turning he noticed the twins were gone.

Looking down he noticed that Honey was eating some cheap snack cake from the vending machine down the hall.

"Takashi, shouldn't you be watching the twins?" Honey asked the pink flowers in the air swirling around his head.

"Yes." The solemn man responded.

"They went that way." Honey pointed to a stairwell not far from where they were located, luckily the man at the front desk looked a little busy making out with the lady who brought Haruhi's son to the hospital. Maybe the two were boyfriend and girlfriend. He just shrugged then looked back at Honey questioningly.

"I'm just going to sit here at eat this cake with my Usa-chan, doctor edition." The young man pointed to the pink bunny dressed up in a white doctor's uniform.

When did he do that?

Mori shrugged it off then went to door that would lead him to the stairwell. Luckily a map guide to the hospital was conveniently placed right next to the door.

Reaching the platform between the stairs Mori noticed something on the floor, something blue. Bending over to pick it up he realized that it was in fact a Pokémon card, just like the one Haruhi's son had in his hands earlier that day.

A few more steps and there was another, and another, and another. What was going on?

The trail of cards led on until Mori reached the third floor. Did something happen to the young boy?

That's when he noticed a familiar yellow Pikachu backpack, the kind that was shaped as Pikachu; it looked exactly like the one Haruhi's on had!

That's when he heard voices.

"Can't you keep the brat quiet!" he heard a voice speak harshly. A man's voice, hmmm.

"I would if I could understand what the twerp is saying!" another man's voice was heard.

Where was it coming from? The corridor or the closet?

Then he heard it, in Japanese. A small voice kept asking for help.

Who were these men, and why were they kidnapping Haruhi's son?

Well they were certainly not going to get away with it!

~O~o~O~

**The Hallway Near Room 2134**

"I said that it was a dare, you didn't have to take me so seriously." Kaoru Hitachiin said looking at his brother.

"You said that you were going to call me weenie for life if I didn't." Hikaru moaned as Kaoru snickered at his twin brother's antics.

"Do I have to, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked uncertain, one thing was for sure, he definitely didn't want to do this.

"Of, course Hikaru." Kaoru answered smiling wickedly. This was going to be good!

The pair continued forward, not noticing that they were being watched at the moment.

Now where was Haruhi's room?

It just had to be around here somewhere? Maybe if they found Tamaki, they would find her hospital room.

Turning down the corner hallway, they heard Tamaki speak on his phone.

"Kyoya, we seem to have a problem." Tamaki spoke. Both of the twins eyes' opened widely, hmm this could be some good stuff.

"So, tell me what it is." Kyoya's angry was voice could be heard on the other end. He really sounded like he needed a chill pill.

Both of the twins strained to hear what the Frenchman had to say in response.

"What?" Kyoya asked loudly.

Tamaki sighed then answered, "She woke up."

The twins turned to look at each other joyously. Haruhi was awake! She wasn't going to die! She would live and they would all be one giant messed up family again.

"How is that an issue?" Kyoya retorted, breathing out a deep sigh.

"It's not, but that's not why I called you." Tamaki replied and the twins quietly gasped. So something was wrong with Haruhi.

"Then why?" Kyoya answered urgently, he sounded impatient.

"Haruhi, seemed to have umm, lost her memory of us." Now their eyes were as wide as saucers, what did he mean lose her memory?

No, she couldn't have.

Could she?

"What?" Kyoya practically shouted back into the phone and Tamaki had to hold it away from his ear to keep from dropping it.

"Hikaru, you don't think-" Karou started to ask his brother. All thoughts on the dare were gone from their minds at the thought of Haruhi not remembering them.

"I don't know Karou, I don't know." Hikaru replied shaking his head sadly.

What was going to happen now?

~O~o~O~

**Somewhere In The Midst of Japan**

A young woman sat typing away on her computer. She just had to get the local findings on the two vastly known heirs that she met in high school. She sighed remembering the days when she thought one of them was exactly like this character in her favorite video game.

Oh, she worked so hard to reform them in order to get more customers for their little host club. But after realizing the errors of her ways she went on to support her own doujinishi of her favorite pairs.

The boys were always so moe!

But later on as it turned out the one boy she liked was actually a girl. It was a surprise to say the very least, but what she really wanted to know was how it was like for that girl to dress up and pretend to be a boy for so long. And to think she got to know the boys on a more personal level.

Imagine all the moe! The young woman had to restrain herself from fainting due to blood loss.

But now she more important work to do, get a plane for America! She was going to get to the bottom of this mystery!

Watch out Host Club, Renge Hoshakuji was coming out to get you too!

She wasn't the only one though, because Ranka san was coming to get his not-so little girl.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Eleven reviews please!

All rights belong to the original owners.


End file.
